The Phantom Rider
by Zira the Red Dragon
Summary: Danny Fenton of the island of Amity was of the Vikings. He thought his goal was to kill dragons but after managing to shoot down the Night Fury his dreams of being a chief were fading. The Night Fury had chosen him as the fabled Phantom Rider!
1. Chapter 1

**(This is an x-over with many different cartoons and a few movies. I didn't have enough room to put the full summery so here it is:**

**The people of Amity Island live peacefully amongst each other. But their greatest threat are the dragons. Danny Fenton who is of vikings captures,frees,and befriends the NightFury and in the process becomes theLegendary Phantom Rider. Will his village accept this? Or will he too be thought of as an enemy?**

**Note: This has nothing to do with Danny being a Ghost Rider for the devil)**

**Characters:**

Danny Fenton/Phantom (Danny Phantom)

Fantom Fury-My main OC Night Fury (Night Fury goes to Dreamworks)

Sam Manson (Danny Phantom)

Tucker Foley (Danny Phantom)

Jake Long (American Dragon: Jake Long)

Lou Shi (American Dragon: Jake Long)

Jack Fenton (Danny Phantom)

Vlad Masters (Danny Phantom)

Pamela Manson (Danny Phantom)

Sam's dad(don't know his name) (Danny Phantom)

Dragons (respected shows there will be pokemon, bakugon, Yu-Gi-Oh monsters probably, ect.)

Cromaticar-My OC (giant cromaic dragon)

**Those are the characters and enjoy the story. Also I put Fantom with F because they call Danny 'Phantom' and because Fury starts with an F so it's easier to just put F for Fantom. Also I put Fantom Fury under Danny because she becomes Danny's dragon in this story. I have another fanfic I'm writing where Fantom Fury is the name of my DP OCs ghost form but that isn't this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's chapter 1**

**Edit: I corrected some of my spelling errors and if anyone can spell Mideveal please tell me, I will be eternally greatful.**

**Disclaimer: ...Only my OCs are mine.**

Ch. 1: Cultural Unity

This Amity, a simple small island with simple people, well not exactly simple. It has one large village with many different cultures in one. It is known as the Cultural Union. In the union was a rather ordinary boy with shaggy raven colored hair and wearing natual cotton fabric that was a worn out white wool shirt with a red oval sewn onto the chest area and dark pant also made of wool. His fur skinned boots were the only things that were still in no rush for repairs. His icy blue eyes at first glance truely seemed unfriendly with his shy and weak appearence, but if gazed at them further with true desire to know more you could you see warmth and a kind-hearted spirit. The boy's name was Daniel, but he was known by most of the others of his region by "That Loser". Why was he given that name you ask. Well Danny, as he prefered to be called, was of the Viking origin and a weak Viking shouldn't be a Viking at all. But the only reason no one even bothered to kill him as because he was the heir to the Viking tribe.

You see each origin had a ruler that formed the Councel of Kings. There was the Pharoh, The Emperor, The King and/or Queen, and the Viking Chief. And if you are an heir to take your father or mother's place in line to be apart of the the Councel of Kings you were to be kept alive in hopes of becoming a great leader. Danny, saddly was one of those heirs.

He sighed as he trudged through the mud of his region of the island. Oh, how he wished to be of a different region. Any place dry was perfectly fine for him, for the only time the mud wasn't present was during the very short Summers. Being a Viking is not the funnest job.

He finally reached the gate that lead to the desert region and pulled the door open to reveal a stairway with nothing but sand at the bottom. Danny stepped through and was glad his tunic was white otherwise he would have died of the sweltering heat if it wasn't for the fact that the weather back in his home was very cold.

"And still the pirates raid us..." Danny sighed as he stepped down from the stairway.

You may be confused now as to why there was a stairway in the desert. Well it is quite simple, the island is seperated by four different regions. These regions are seperated by a high wall that only the Pirates can get over. A courtyard-like area in the shape of a circle of the land where the Councel of Kings meet. At some times, though, the other people of the regions were summoned for celebration or for a trial then banishment. Branching out from the circle are the walls that seperate the land. To the upper left is the Egyption Empire which is covered in sand. To the bottom left is the Mediveal**(A/N: I can't spell mideveal. if you can plz tell me)** Realm which has castles and woods with dangerous beasts, but the city inside the castle walls was rather civilized. To the bottom left of the island is the Asian Empire it is because of this region that the wall exists and the stairs that were at each door were made by the Egyptians. A tunnel only known by the resedents of Amity cut into the wall where at the end of each tunnel was a supply of row boats of each region in case of emergency evacuation, though none had been needed. This nifty creation was made by the Mediveal realm. And to the far upper right of this island was the land of the Vikings. They had supplied the tunnels with emergency weapons and battle ready equipment. Why you ask? Well, that I must not say, after all these people were in a time of peace. They did not need to fight among themselves, instead they fought the Pirates.

Danny stepped down onto the sand and squinted in the light to find what he was looking for. He spotted it quickly and walked toward the village in the distance. Each region had to build their population near to the wall if ever they or someone else decided to visit a different region. So Danny walked quickly toward the village with the huge Egyptian Palace looming over it like a large strong hold. Danny passed many Egyptian residents until he found his way to the Palace gates. He looked up at the stern looking guards and they looked back at him.

The guards then nodded stiffly and allowed the Viking boy to continue through the outer walls of the palace. He was so used to the place it no longer felt akward to be in one of the Councelers' homes. He then suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. Danny froze and was about to turn and see who it was but heard a familar voice behind an older sounding one.

"Shouldn't you be trudging in the mud in the Viking Village?" The voice asked suspisiously. Danny was about to appoligize to the obviously displeased person but suddenly heard laughter. Danny became puzzled but then he frowned when he recodnized the laughter.

"Tucker!" Danny growled angrily as he turned to glare at his Egyptian friend. The boy continued to laugh as tears from mirth began to appear in his eyes. He then sighed and took off his glasses to whipe the salt water away.

"That was NOT funny!" Danny said indignantly.

"Yeah it was, it was hilarious!" The The heir to the Pharoh's throne said with a bit more laughter, "I thought by now you would have understood that you are always welcome in the Palace, my dad actually likes you!"

"I know that, but still some people still aren't very pleased with how I of all people am an heir to the Councel of Kings!" Danny protested.

"Seriously, dude, relax. I highly doubt a tech crazy guy like me is anymore pleased with as a skrawny Viking." Tuck said as he pat his friend on the back. Danny gave him a skeptical look.

"That just made my day." He said sarcastically.

"Come on, man! You gotta quit being so hard on yourself! I mean Sam isn't fit to be a Queen and Jake has a looong way to go before he can be an Emperor." Tuck pointed out. Danny thought about that. It was true, his other friends were far from royal leader material. Samantha Manson who was heir to the Mediveal Realms had rebelled against being a princess that pranced around in a pink dress with high heels, instead she wore all black and ripped her dresses from the knees down. She was known as the 'Goth Princess' by everyone in her realm. And their other friend Jacob Long was the heir to the throne of the Emperor, his Grandfather. Jake was nothing like his grandpa, Jake prefered skateboarding instead of meditating, and enjoyed soft drinks instead of tea. His accent held slang in it instead of the wise Chinese wordings of the Emperor. Jake was known as the 'American Dragon' by those of his region. While Tuck was known as 'Techno-Geek'.

All four heirs were misfits yet they managed to stay the way they had for years.

"Say, why don't we visit Sam! I could get Jake, too!" Tuck sudgested.

"I guess that could work. Sam wouldn't even last a minute here anyway." Danny joked as the boys left the palace after Tuck informed the guards of where he was going. The boys then returned to the door to the tunnel from the Egyptian Empire and walked through it until they found the door leading to the Mediveal Realm. Danny walked out into the sunlit lands of the realm and Tuck shut the door as he hurried to the Asian Empire. Danny then walked down the path to the castle and when he got inside he saw Sam. She was wearing her usual black dress with high boots that hid her knees. Her shoulder length black hair was tied in a small ponytail near the top of her head where the rest fell to frame her face. She seemed to be looking for something, or someone.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Danny asked curiously.

"Shh!" Sam hushed him frantically, "My parents are trying to get me to wear another dress!"

"Again? This is what the-" Danny predended to be counting times Sam had had to escape the castle to be free of the color pink, "-11th time this month?"

"Save the humor, hero-boy!" Sam snapped with half glare. Danny just smiled and shrugged then he ducked behind the barrel Sam was hiding behind just as Sam's mother, Pamela the Queen of the Mediveal Realms, came bustling out holding up a sparkly pink dress.

"Please, Samantha! It will make you look more like a princess!" Queen Pamela cried as she ran past. Sam glared after her mother and then turned to Danny.

"Is it raining in your village?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"What makes you think that?" Danny asked her innocently. The eyebrow raised more.

"Ok...Yeah." Danny confessed. Sam really knew how to stare at him until he felt guilty.

"Well let's get out of here." Sam said, glancing the direction of where her mother had gone.

"Tuck went to get Jake so maybe we could hang with him in his place?" Danny sudgested.

"Or," Sam said grinning with mischevious thoughts a gleam in her violet colored eyes, "We could go to the Councel of Kings region."

Danny gasped. "But that place is only for-"

"The councel, I know!" Sam cut him short, "We're heirs to the councel aren't we? We are allowed to be there as long as we don't enter the private room."

"Yeah, but-" Danny tried to protest. He had been told by his father specifically to stay out of the middle lands. But he had never exactly said Danny couldn't be in the outer area of the land.

"Come on, if I'm going to get away from my mother it's the best place to go. They don't even visit the place often." Sam urged. Danny looked down in defeat and nodded. The two then snuck out of the kingdom and to the gate again. Tuck had already gotten to Jake's place and the boy dressed in red karate robes with a black belt and yellow lining the outer part of the belt raised an eyebrow when he saw the two other teens.

"Change of plans," Danny explained and the two that were outside the gat pushed the other two teens into the tunnel, "We're going to the middle gate."

"The MIDDLE GATE!" Tucker yelped in alarm.

"Move or you are wearing a pink dress with me!" Sam threatened. The boys gulped and they hurried to the middle gate before Sam made another threat. Finally they reached the entrance to the middle of the island and found the wide place. It was far different from any of the other regions. This region was dark and gloomy at first glance, but once you have grown used to the scene the color begins to show.

"Wow, I didn't think we could do it..." Jake said in amazement as the four stared at their surroundings. Suddenly though they heard a loud bang. All four teens spun around and heard another bang.

"The Pirates are attacking!" Danny cried, "Come on!"


End file.
